Stay With Me
by MPHknows
Summary: Inspired by the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith. Maximum Ride just left for New York to follow her dreams and Iggy Griffiths is juggling too many women to count. When the two people who care about them most meet in a bar, they find something they didn't expect. Fupo one-shot. T for language and suggestive content.


Stay With Me

_A One-Shot inspired by a Song- by MPHknows_

Fang Venom sat at the bar, shot glass in one hand and his phone in the other. He was on his fifth text and second shot. Or was it the other way around? He narrowed his eyes at the screen. His world wasn't spinning, but he did forget who he was texting for a second.

Oh, yeah. Gazzy. He was trying to text Gazzy. He already tried to contact Iggy or Sam, but he forgot Sam was out of town and couldn't come get shit-faced drunk with him. And Iggy was probably banging one of the three or four chicks he was juggling at the same time.

_He's probably already a father of some poor hookers baby somewhere,_ Fang thought to himself, throwing back another shot.

Why was he texting Gazzy? Oh, yeah, he needed someone to come get drunk with him.

**At Tapsters getting drunk off my ass. Join me.**

Fang sat down the shot glass and picked up his half finish beer instead, waiting for a response. He didn't have to wait long, though, looking back at the screen.

**I'm busy. Have Max come pick you up.**

Max.

Max wouldn't come pick him up if he begged.

Max wouldn't pick him up if he was a penny with the face pointing up.

Max hated him. He was dirt to her. He wasn't good enough. He didn't fit into her New York plan. Apparently she thought that she had to be on her own to get to the next stage of her life.

Fang was just holding her back.

_Bitch._

He loved that bitch.

Fang was about to text Gazzy back, telling him Max wasn't able to, when someone slid into the seat next to him at the bar.

He glanced over, eyeing the woman who was more or less his age. She as taller than average, but was still probably shorter than him, and her dirty blond hair hung pen-straight down her back all the way to her hips. Her skin was lightly tanned, making her rust red lipstick and smoky eye makeup stand out. Her striking gold eyes observed him as his obsidian ones did the same.

She was wearing a short strapless black dress that made her hourglass figure stand out even more, something Fang's buzzed mind wouldn't let him ignore. Her long legs ended with restless feet in a pair of black heels.

You could say she matched Fang's black skinny jeans and button up pretty well.

Her defined face was pointed towards him and she looked like she would have smirked any other night, but at that point in time she almost couldn't be bothered to. She didn't look away, keeping eye contact as she called to the bartend. "Shots."

"How many?"

She sighed, glancing away from Fang to give a polite smile to the bartend that held no real meaning, "As many as you're legally allowed to give at once."

The bartend passed her a shot and left the bottle, which the woman stared at as if deciding if it would be worth it to drink from it instead. She shook her head, quickly downing and pouring about four shots. Maybe more, Fang lost count.

"Lupo Greyback," she suddenly said, glancing at him from the corner of her eye as she stared down into the empty shot glass before refilling it.

"Fang Venom," he responded, surprised his words weren't slurred yet. Maybe he was learning to hold his alcohol a bit better.

"What are the tears in your whisky for?" she asked nonchalantly, kicking back another shot before pushing the bottle slightly.

_This isn't whisky, _Fang thought as he glanced at his beer, _and I'm not crying._

_Oh, metaphors, right._

"Nothing," Fang grumbled, trying to pull up his wall of no emotions. He failed, resorting to hiding behind his beer bottle as he took another drink.

"Right, and I didn't put on a skimpy outfit and go out without him to get back at my sleazy boyfriend, no, not at all," Lupo chuckled dryly, leaning forward on her elbows.

Fang sighed, deciding if he was going to tell anyone, why not a complete stranger. "My girlfriend ran away to New York and broke up with me in a note she left on my kitchen counter."

Lupo nodded, sharing a look of understanding, "Bitchy move. My boyfriend is cheating on me with two other women."

Fang chuckled at her side comment, but returned back to his solemn look as she told the one sentence version of her story as well. "That sucks."

A familiar song came on over the speakers, slow and paced. Both looked down at the bar before glancing at each other. Finally, after a few seconds, Fang reached out a hand, "Do you want to dance?"

Lupo didn't even waste a second, slipping her hand into his.

* * *

Fang pulled out the key to his apartment as Lupo hummed softly with her arm hooked in his. Her dress was riding up higher on her thigh, something she either didn't notice or chose to ignore. When Fang finally got the door unlocked with his shaking hands, they both slipped through into the darkness of the entry hallway.

Fang didn't get the chance to turn on the light, Lupo reaching a hand up to his cheek to pull his face down to hers. Their lips connected and there were no fireworks. Their fireworks were lost somewhere else. Fang's was just arriving in New York while Lupo's was being shoved down another woman's throat.

But there was a sense of solace. As they guided each other, there was a comfort found in another's embrace.

Lupo wrapped her legs around Fang's waist as he picked her up and began to walk through the darkness to his bedroom. Her dress was already gone and so was his shirt, neither knowing when the articles of clothing started to come off.

As Fang laid her down on the bed, he had some last minute thoughts asking himself if he would regret this. His fingers found his belt buckle and began undoing it, pulling the leather out of the loops as Lupo began to unbutton the jeans themselves.

_Let's find out._

* * *

Fang awoke to the sound of rustling fabric and a slight headache. He was lying naked under the sheets in his bed, one arm under his head as the other reached out to nothing. He opened his eyes slowly, the only light coming from the sunrise seeping through the window.

Lupo was standing at the foot of the bed in only her underwear. She looked like she was searching for something, probably her dress that was laying somewhere between the bedroom and the front door.

Fang swallowed, trying to moisten his dry throat so he could speak. When he finally could, the words that came out weren't what he was expecting.

"Stay with me."

Lupo looked up at him, surprised. By either the fact he was awake or what he said. Probably both. "What?"

"Stay with me."

A look passed her face that Fang couldn't see, "I'm not what you want."

He nodded in what almost seemed to be agreement, "And I'm not what you want."

Lupo seemed to hear the words he couldn't say, maybe because they were the same words that she was whispering in her head. She moved slowly back over to the bed, crawling under the sheets and curling into his side as he wrapped his arms around her.

_But you're what I need right now._

"_Won't you stay with me?_

_Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But, darling, stay with me"_

_-Stay With Me by Sam Smith_


End file.
